theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pepper Grill
The Pepper Grill (usually referred to in shorthand as Pepper's) is a private owned restaurant diner set between The Boroughs and Brownwood areas of the South Side of Union Falls. Located at the corner of the most busiest intersection of the neighborhood, it sports customers of all sapient species, managed by the couple Frank and LaToya Burns. History The location itself originally started off as a typical corner convenient store that went out of business within five years due to food stamp fraud. Frank Burns and his wife LaToya, both a long married (34 years and counting) couple and aspiring business partners, were originally owners of a much smaller establishment run from a smaller house next to their old home in South Side around 1998, until the increasing popularity and profits forced his hand and the aspiring restaurateur made a bid on the old vacant corner store. With the deal firmly set and loans guaranteed, renovations on the old vacant area began, and eventually in the year 2001, The Pepper Grill was born. Since then the place has become known as one of the main food spots around the entire city, with good fresh food cooked by the co-owner and chef Frank and alongside his wife LaToya, who manages the hospitality side of greeting guests and making them feel at home as anywhere else, no matter the race or species. The Grill has frequented by Isaiah Brown since he was a child. In his adult years, he made a routine of going for breakfast to write his articles during his tenure with the Union Star Chronicle. 2029 In the aftermath of the 2029 Union City terror incident, business suffered somewhat financially in the immediate aftermath of the crisis with Voltage. It however was able to recoup via insurance and quickly rebounded in service. In 2029, The Pepper Grill was the center of several major incidents, including notably a raid by the Skull Crushers gang. Some of the gang's members escaped but most were caught by Siegfried Peters and Charlie Lang. The restaurant experienced a slight dip in service but resumed normal operation shortly afterward. In March, members of the Liberators-830B team had lunch at Pepper's. Later in the month, Julianna Michelsen took refuge in the restaurant after being injured while attempting to pursue robbers after a major bank heist. Location and features The establishment sits on the corner of one of the more busy intersections in the South Side district of Union Falls. Its interior is made-up in the style of the old 1950s and 1960s diner, with some modern aesthetics. The venue can seat up to 92 individuals, however it has been known to reach peak crowds during a normal business week in the typical afternoon lunch periods. An empty lot behind part of the building serves as a parking space, however due to space, customers frequently use the side street parallel parking. There are multiple booths lining the walls and each with a window facing the street on both sides. Three small flat televisions are lined up strategically for majority of patrons to view. The food fare itself is of typical fast dining affair, with hand-made burgers, from scratch fries and potatoes, and plenty of breakfast offerings of omelettes and chicken and waffles. Calorie counters need not apply, even though there is a smattering of some healthy options like salads. Frank and LaToya Burns both live in the building above the diner. Notable inhabitants * Frank Burns * LaToya Burns Trivia * The restaurant was named after a (now long-deceased) pet chihuahua at the behest of LaToya. * Its operating hours are from 5:30 a.m. to 10:30 p.m on Mondays through Friday. Saturday and Sunday have reduced hours from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. * The restaurant won 'Best Breakfast' popularity contests in 2011, 2012, and from 2015-2018. It is one of the highest rated restaurants in the city, with an almost untarnished reputation save for one brief incident of food poisoning in 2022, which ended up being proven a hoax by a potential con-artist. Category:Pages needing images